


I am yours

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'The Emperor's Wife'</p><p>Furihata knew that he’d get married one day, he just didn't know that it was going to be to the future ruler of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwacchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Fuwa!  
> Thank you for being a great friend and all your amazing work to the KNB fandom.

_I don’t think I’m going to make it out alive…_

Sitting in a relatively large, decorated waiting  chamber, Furihata nervously flickered his eyes back and forth between the plush red and gold patterned pillow which he sat on to his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His fingers gripped at the soft white silk of the kimono he was adorned in, his breath coming out in slight uneven pants.

He was so scared he thought he was going to die.

Furihata Kouki was a mere 17 year old average farm peasant. He had worked all his life and wore rags for clothes but they were comfortable and he was happy. The foreign material that his body was wrapped in felt itchy against his skin. People of his birth stature would kill to even see this fabric, and here he was, almost drowning in it.

The clink of the bamboo shishi odoshi hitting its’ rock decoration snapped Furihata out of his daze.

It was only minutes now until someone would come in to announce his retrieval and to bring him to the throne room turned religious shrine where the wedding ceremony would be held. His wedding. He was getting married and he was the _bride_.

Not just any bride, the royal bride. Furihata Kouki was going to be wed to Akashi Seijuro, the future emperor of Japan. In mere minutes.

A shaky, nervous sigh echoed throughout the empty room.

“How did this even happen? Doesn’t this kind of thing only happen in fairytales…,” mumbled Furihata out loud to himself as he once again locked eyes with his own in the mirror.

They’re status were too different. They’re classes to distinct. How did he end up falling for one of the richest, most powerful people in the country?

And how did said rich, powerful person fall for him?

Furihata dropped his gaze back down to his lap, feeling self-conscious as his thoughts raced. He knew nothing about royalty, knew no traditions or manners. Large amounts of unknown foods and delicacies were something he never even dreamed of, the expensive, well designed clothes something he only looked at from afar.

The brunette sniffed.

_How did such a person fall for someone like me?_

He had known the young heir for a year now, their first encounter ending in confusion and misbelief. Furihata had first met Akashi in the marketplace he often went to for shopping and food. It was the perfect place for an orphan like him and others. The brunette would not call it love at first sight, as he did not feel ‘love’ towards the redhead at first glance, it was more like admiration. The dual colored red and gold eyes that scanned over the crowds in cool indifference yet slight fascination made Furihata pause and stare in awe. Even though he did not know that it was Akashi, or who Akashi even was, he knew that the person he was looking at simply did not fit into a place like a market. It was like a god among humans.  

Having noticed that he was being stared at, Akashi met eye contact with the brown orbs of Furihata. His eyes widening at the look that the other male had been giving him. He had never been looked at that way before. No one, none the less someone he had never even met nor known, has looked at him with such innocent curiosity and slight amazement. It was a weird feeling to the red head, and he found himself walking towards the boy, wanting to know the answer for this look.

Before Furihata knew it, his wrist was encased in a small yet slightly calloused hand and the eyes that he had been admiring from afar were now much too close.  He had gaped his mouth open in shock, trying to form words but the other beat him to it.

“Who are you?”

The voice had a demanding tone to it, one full of maturity and absolute certainty. But it was smooth, calming, and Furihata found it oddly pleasant.

“Furi-”

“-hata!”

Caramel eyes snapped opened as a loud voice rang throughout the room. In the mist of his inner fit and past memories, Furihata had zoned out but the sound of his name brought him back to the present. He quickly looked over to his left, in the direction of the opening to the chamber he was seated in and saw the concerned and slightly annoyed look of Fukuda, one of his close friends.

“S-Sorry Fukuda…I guess I was just spacing out,” chuckled Furihata.

Letting out a sigh, Fukuda gently patted Furihata on the shoulder.

“Well it’s time. Everybody’s waiting for you. But the question is, are you ready?”

Giving a nervous smile, Furihata nodded.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

“Well then,” replied Fukuda as he held out his arm. “Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

Standing up, Furihata wrapped his arm around Fukuda’s. The heavy traditional cloth he wore fell around him, ending just a few inches above the floor. Looking into the mirror once more, Furihata carefully straightened out his layers of fabric before making sure that his hair pins had not fallen out of place as Fukuda helped him put on his wataboshi. It was white and hood like, covering the top of his head as the end of it fell along his back. He slowly walked out of the room with Fukuda, trying not to trip in his wooden zori.

 The pair kept in silence as they made their short walk to the throne room, stepping just outside of the closed doors. Furihata had seen the work the servants had done to the room the day before to turn it into a place where even the best Shinto shrine would be jealous. The brunette had asked Akashi why the throne room when the palace had its own shrine and the red head said it was to show all the other emperors of the Akashi clan. The sentence had confused Furihata but he didn’t dwell on it, instead accepting Akashi’s reasoning.  

“Ready,” said Fukuda softly as he reached out to open the doors.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Furihata nodded.

“Yes.”

Opening the doors, Fukuda and Furihata made their way into the sacred area where Furihata would have his fate sealed. As he walked forward, Furihata kept his head down, embarrassed and nervous, just like he has been all day. He could feel the stares from everyone in the room, watching him as he tried to let his zori clack too loud.

Despite being a royal wedding, there wasn’t a lot of people, only close friends and servants, as well as the current emperor, Akashi’s father. These weddings were sacred and not open to the public, or even acquaintances to the royal family. To be invited was a great honor.

When they approached the front of the room where the priests were stationed and the emperor sat, Fukuda bowed before pulling away from Furihata, giving him a smile and then moving to his place to sit in the small audience. Still looking down at his feet, the brunette also bowed before moving to stand in front of his soon to be husband. And for the first time since he entered the room, Furihata moved his head and eyes up, looking at the figure before him.

A soft inaudible breath left the brunette’s mouth as he took in the sight of Akashi in traditional wedding attire. He took in the black and white striped hakama and the layers of black fabric that the red head wore. The Akashi family crest was shown on the black jacket like material that covered him, the symbol of his heritage and power. Right above the hem of his hakama, hung the himo, a white puff loosely tied around the heir’s waist. But what struck Furihata the most was the other’s expression. The soft, happy look on the red head’s usual indifferent and cold face calmed the brunette’s nerves almost completely, and he couldn’t help but let out a shy smile in return. This wedding was a little bit more bearable with Akashi by his side.

The priest started his prayers, and Furihata and Akashi went through the ceremony with movements that showed perfected ease just as they had practiced. And when it came for the final act of the wedding, the kiss, Furihata felt his face heat up in anticipation. Akashi and he had shared small kisses, innocent pecks on the lips and cheeks but nothing more. He slightly arched his neck up, closing his eyes as he left his mouth slightly open, just as the red head had instructed him to do so. A warm pair of lips met his as he felt Akashi’s hands touch his elbows. The kiss lasted no longer than 5 seconds but Furihata already felt light headed and giggly.

_How could someone be so great at kissing?_

The answering thought came milliseconds later.

_This is Akashi Seijuro._

Clapping filled the room as the pair broke apart, signaling the end of the ceremony. They had been officially married that morning as they had finished all paper documentation, but now it felt truly real. Furihata was married.

Married to the soon to be emperor of Japan, Akashi Seijuro.

He didn’t know he could feel so happy, despite having been scared and anxious minutes before.

Time seemed to blur after the ceremony as the reception was carried out with the grand expense of the royal family. It was only during the hours of early morning were Akashi and Furihata allowed to return to their now single chamber. It was a large bedroom, supplied with every necessity that they could possibly need and more.

Walking into the room, Furihata immediately removed his wataboshi. The sound of the sliding doors closing seemed distant to the brunette as he worked on removing the layers of the kimono that he was itching to get off. However, he was stopped when arms wrapped around him from behind, slightly chilled hands holding on to his.

“Sei?” questioned Furihata.

“Let me, Kouki.”

Blushing, Furihata rested his hands on to Akashi’s covered arms as the other removed his attire. When the red head got to the last layer covering the brunette’s body, the nagajuban, Furihata gently gripped at the other’s sleeves.

Sensing the other’s slight sense of fear, Akashi turned his beloved around, pressing his lips up against Furihata’s. He continued the kiss, make it deeper and more passionate as he felt the brunette in his arms start to relax. As their tongues intertwined, Akashi placed his hands on Furihata’s upper arms before maneuvering the other with perfect grace to the large futon in the middle of the room.

The kiss was broken when Akashi gently moved in order to lay Furihata on to the soft mattress, staring deep into the brown orbs he had grown to love so much.  He leaned down to kiss the other once again, feeling hands yank at the traditional jacket he still had on. Shrugging it off and tossing it to the side, Akashi also removed the himo and multiple layers of silk on his body, so that he was completely exposed to his beloved eyes.

Furihata watched mesmerized and unable to move as his now husband undressed himself to the point he was kneeling in front of Furihata naked as the day he was born. The brunette couldn’t help but stare, Akashi was that beautiful. He had only ever seen the male’s naked back, so seeing the strong muscled chest and thighs was a new sight. However, his eyes drifted to one the place he wanted to avoid looking at for as long as possible but it was a fight he quickly lost as he took in the coarse red curls that surrounded the decent sized semi erect penis located between Akashi’s legs. He could feel whole body flame up in heat, his sexual arousal spiking just by looking at the naked heir in front of him.

“Kouki.”

The sound of his name being said so sensually made Furihata physically shiver, his eyes flickering to red and gold. The lustful look in the other’s eyes, but the patient facial expression made Furihata snap out of his hesitation. He sat up, his hands shaking nervously as he grabbed the front of his nagajuban and slid it off his shoulders, pulling it completely from his body. He breathed in as he sat equally naked as the male front of him, only exhaling when he made eye contact.

“Sei.”

Furihata turned his gaze to the side as he let Akashi take in his body in a similar way he had done to the red head. It was only when a hand cupped his cheek did he turn to face the other again, finding himself lost in the dual chromatic eyes.

“Thank you, Kouki,” whispered Akashi before kissing Furihata deeply.

The brunette let out a soft moan before wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, feeling the muscled shoulders. Pale arms wrapped around his waist and lower back, hugging him to the red head’s chest. Feeling himself leaning back, Furihata found himself once again on his back, holding Akashi close as lips kissed their way down his neck.  

Groans and grunts, coupled with erotic breaths and pants filled the room as Akashi marked Furihata’s body with red marks made from the red head’s mouth. The brunette’s neck, shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and thighs were littered with the intimate markings. His body was slowly coaxed into full arousal and new sensations as his nipples were licked, sucked, and rubbed.

 Furihata’s left arm was wrapped across Akashi’s shoulders while his right hand tangled itself into the soft scarlet locks, pressing the other’s head to his chest. Akashi was suckling at the brunette’s reddening nipple, his left hand pressed to the futon to keep his balance and his right gently pumping the other’s erection. Moans slipped out of Furihata’s mouth as he basked in these new found sexual pleasures, his legs opened.

Giving a strong suck, Akashi moved himself from the brunette’s embrace. He sat up, leaning off the futon to find the scented oil he had place to the side earlier in the day.

“Eh?”

Confused at the sudden lack of stimulation and heat, Furihata moved to sit up only to have a hand press him down before he even got a quarter of the way up.

“Don’t worry Kouki, I was just getting something that’d be needed.”

“Something...needed...?”

The brunette looked to the object situated in Akashi’s right hand. When his mind registered the liquid, he then looked up to the other questioningly.

“What do we need oil for?”

A serious yet patient look crossed Akashi’s features before the male leaned down, speaking gently to the brunette.

“Do you trust me Kouki?”

“Yes, why?” asked Furihata.

_Why was he asking such a question now?_

“I want to be the outmost intimate with you.”

“Outmost…inimate?”

“Yes. I want to have sex with you, Kouki.”

Furihata stared at his beloved, the blush on his face darker than before but that was the only reaction he let show before he let out a laugh.

The surprised and slightly irritated look on Akashi’s face was almost priceless.

“Sei,” said Furihata as he tried to control his chuckles. “Although I’ve never done it before or anything like it, I also want to have sex with you.”

Even during this whole encounter so far, Furihata had yet to see Akashi blush. Until now. It was a slight pink dusting, but the brunette couldn’t stop thinking how _adorable_ his husband looked. He smiled before giving a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

“Make love to me Sei.”

“Kouki,” breathed out Akashi as he attacked the brunette’s red kissed mouth, making it even more swollen in color.

Twisting open the top of the oil, the red head poured it on three of his right fingers, moving to add some to the small pink anus tucked between two round pale butt cheeks.

“S-Sei!” squeaked out Furihata as he quickly looked down between his legs to the foreign liquid dripping down his opening. His legs closed on reflex.

“It’s alright, Kouki,” said Akashi calmly, as he moved his left hand to gently rub up and down Furihata’s right leg. “I have to prepare you. This is what the oil is for.”

Finally having it click inside his head the use of the oil and what Akashi wants him to do, Furihata gave a nervous sigh before letting his legs open back up. He was so stupid. Of course Akashi had to prepare him, there was no way that he was getting inside in a pleasant way for the brunette without it.

“Kouki.”

Gazing into ruby and gold, Furihata nodded before exhaling, having decided already hours ago that he was going to trust Akashi with his whole being. He stretched his body against the mattress below him, bending his knees and spreading them far as far as comfortably possible while his arms rested at his sides.

 “There you go, Kouki,” murmured Akashi. “Just relax for me.”

Sliding his index finger across the puckered skin, Akashi rubbed the small entrance, coaxing it to soften a bit. When it did, the red head slowly pressed the pad of his finger inside, listening close the surprised gasped that followed from the body below.

“Are you alright Kouki? Does it hurt?”

“No…just feels weird,” said Furihata as he slowly got use to the feeling. “You can continue Sei.”

Nodding Akashi continued pressing forward, gently moving his finger back and forth in response to Furihata’s comfort level. He moved his left hand to wrap around the other’s penis, while his mouth went back to the taunt chest, distracting his lover from the stimulation with more stimulation. When the tight heat around his finger had finally become lose enough, the red head applied more oil to his middle finger before repeating the process. He did this with his ringer finger, the third and final finger, while keeping the brunette on edge in sexual pleasure. His beloved’s moans were well forth the long awaited foreplay and preparation.

Being stretched from the inside was a new and odd feeling for Furihata. But even as he was opened wider, he found himself enjoying the sensation. It didn’t take long for the fingers to find his prostate, where they played with it teasingly as he moaned and squirmed. His penis was constantly stimulated by Akashi’s other hand, his swollen nipples being attacked in timely turns. So much was happening to him, but he needed _more_.

“S-ah!Sei!” screamed out Furihata as his sweet spot was stimulated once again inside him. His right hand shot out, grabbing into Akashi’s wrist, stopping the fingers inside of him.

“Please…Sei…I-”

“Me too, Kouki,” interrupted Akashi as he took in the other’s lustful expression. He knew his own face mirrored that look.

Pulling his fingers out, Akashi removed himself from the other’s body before sitting up and applying a large amount of oil onto his erection. He stroke himself a few times before positioning Furihata’s legs around his waist, lining the prepared anus with the head of his penis. Looking into teary caramel, he saw the brunette give a nod, signaling his response to keep going.

So Akashi did.

Slowly pressing his head against the hole, he became encased inside the tight, wet heat. Their groans were simultaneous. Akashi at the feeling of the muscled walls hugging him snuggly and Furihata at the sensation of being penetrated by the first time. Moving his hips back, the red head took time in getting himself all the way in, exiting and entering to get the brunette use to his size. When he was finally in, Akashi leaned forward, wrapping Furihata into his arms. Heated arms wrapped themselves around his back, clinging onto him as their lips met together.

“Kouki,” rasped out Akashi as carefully read his love for any signs of discomfort or pain.

“Sei,” replied Furihata, a smile on his lips as he kissed the tip of the red head’s nose. “ _I love you_.”

The young heir blinked before giving his own smile at the other’s words, a smile that only Furihata was able to see.

“I love you too, Kouki,” said Akashi as he gently kissed at the warm tears falling from the brunette’s tear ducts.

They held on to each other, basking in the feeling of finally being one for the first time in their lives. But that moment was short lived as both parties have grown impatient.

 Akashi thrust his hips back and forward, moving in and out of the muscled cavern and hitting Furihata’s prostate head on every time. Furihata was in sexual heaven as he clung to the warm body on top of him, his own hips moving to meet the other’s movements.

It was not rough, but it wasn’t slow. The sex was a perfect pace for them both, as they both reached completion around the same time, Furihata on his and Akashi’s chests and Akashi inside Furihata. They helped cleaned each other up, despite both of them being utterly exhausted from the day’s activities and the one they had just engaged in. Laying under the thick blanket, wrapped up in each other, the newlywed couple shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

“I love you, Kouki. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight Sei, I love you too.”

_I’ll always be yours._


End file.
